<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Note by stoneanimal1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897483">The Note</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoneanimal1912/pseuds/stoneanimal1912'>stoneanimal1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>High School AU, M/M, One Shot, Song fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoneanimal1912/pseuds/stoneanimal1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil's had a crush on Roman since middle school, however, it's now their Senior year in high school and he still hasn't confessed. Remus decides to give him the little push he needs *Cough*blackmail*Cough* to help Virgil confess to his twin. Years later, they are living out their Happily Ever After, and it's all because of one little note*Cough*andblackmail*Cough*.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Warning: Slight cussing. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A/N: Ok, I'm cross posting this from wattpad. I'm also considering switching over here from fanfiction. net and wattpad. So you might see more of me here soon.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Thomas Sanders or Sanders Sides. I also do not own or have anything to do with the song I used.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The song is called Invisible.</b>
</p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xn9IshyrGM8</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Virgil's P.o.v</b>
</p>
<p>He let out a nervous huff of breath as he played with the note-card in his hands. He couldn't believe he was finally doing this.</p>
<p>He also couldn't believe that Remus had the nerve to <em>blackmail</em> him into finally doing this.</p>
<p><em>"Blast it! Blast it all!" </em>He thought as he groaned to himself.</p>
<p>He was currently hiding behind a row of lockers in a side hall way as he worked up the courage to actually put the note into <em>his</em> locker. He mentally battled his anxiety as he got about ten steps away from a certain someone's locker and chanted a mantra to himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can d-, oh no, I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this."</em>
</p>
<p>At three steps away, his anxiety won and he scurried back to his 'hiding spot'. He was extremely glad that it was lunch time as that meant no one would be in the halls to see him failing to do the -supposedly- simple deed of putting a note into a particular someone's locker.</p>
<p>He was doubly glad that he had convinced his friends not to come with or follow him.</p>
<p>What was supposed to be simple was actually very hard for him because it was a big deal, and, well, he has anxiety, need he say more? He loathed to admit it, but he has had a very big crush on one of the heartthrobs of the school -heck, he probably qualified to be one of the biggest heartthrobs of the entire town-, Roman Prince Royal; twin to one of his best friends, Remus Duke Royal. He's been crushing on him since seventh grade and it was now well into their Senior year in high school.</p>
<p>One would think that with his crush being the twin of his best friend that they'd at least be friends, but no, they were acquaintances at the very best.</p>
<p>The reasoning for that? As much as the twins cared for each other and got along, they also fought just as much. Mainly because they had vastly different tastes in things and were both much too stubborn to try to compromise on anything. That led to never hanging out with each if they weren't at home.</p>
<p>Somehow -he had no clue how- the twins always managed to make sure their friends were never with the other twin or the other twins' friends when hangouts or sleepovers were scheduled at their house.</p>
<p>Remus admitted that they didn't do it on purpose, it just sort of happened.</p>
<p>That meant that he never really got around his crush except for the rare chances of being paired with him in group projects in shared classes.</p>
<p>Another problem, he was basically the 'ghost' of the school. The staff knew he was here, the students knew he was here, but he just blended into the background. Teachers and students alike didn't notice him, didn't realize his presence was there or anything. No one ever paid him any mind.</p>
<p>He could stand right behind someone, listen to their conversation, and they would never know he was there at all -he was half convinced that he could make himself invisible and that's what was happening. It was yet to be proven, of course-.</p>
<p>People never recognized him, never approached him, and hardly realized he was even there. In other words, he was a master at blending into the shadows, so if he wanted to hide, nobody would be able to find him until he was ready to face them.</p>
<p>He was grateful for this little knack of his because it was useful and helped his anxiety a little bit. It was also terrible because it made people forget about him easily, and that meant his crush would basically see a total stranger confessing to him and he will most likely get turned down.</p>
<p>He was completely fine with that, he only hoped he would be let down slowly.</p>
<p>Glancing at the clock in the hallway, he realized lunch would be over soon. Harshly shoving down his anxiety, he slipped the note into Roman's locker and quickly made his way back to the cafeteria.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Roman's P.o.v</b>
</p>
<p>It was the end of the day and he rushed to his locker -he didn't have to rush as he was staying after school for theater, but he didn't feel like waiting anymore, okay!-.</p>
<p>All day his brother had been dropping not so subtle hints that there was a surprise in his locker that may just end up in having himself a boyfriend.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, he did not have time to go to his locker after lunch.</p>
<p>That meant that he was suffering all day by thinking about who could possibly be confessing to him. His twin had allowed him to guess as many times as he liked, but he was very careful not to give him any clues about them.</p>
<p>None of his guesses had been correct.</p>
<p>Thankfully, not many people were getting their things from the row of lockers where his locker was located, so he had plenty of room to stand and quickly put in his combination.</p>
<p>He watched as a beautiful dark purple card with a ruby heart on the front of it fell out of his locker and reacted quickly enough to not let it fall all the way to the floor.</p>
<p>Trying not to squeal in excitement, he flipped over to the back and read it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Roses are red, violets are blue</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I wrote a song, it's just for you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Roses are red, violets are blue</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Join me this evening, and I'll sing it for you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you, are you, coming to the tree?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                                                       -7:00 pm</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                                                                      V.S.</em>
</p>
<p>He smiled. It was a very cute and sweet poem. Looking at the last three lines, he frowned a little. He understood the reference, but where would this tree be? He thought for a moment before it hit him. There was an extremely large tree at the town park with a bench underneath it and was an ideal spot for couples.</p>
<p>Not only that, but said tree had a historic story to go with it. It was also the place that some of the best memories of his life happened, moments from his childhood he would always treasure.</p>
<p>Although, to be on the safe side, he was going to check with his brother if that was the right spot. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Now for the initials. V.S.? V.S.,V.S.,V.S.,? Who do I know with the initials of V.S.? Hmm. I know Remus has a friend nicknamed V -I really need to make arrangements to meet his friends and vice versa-. No one else really comes to mind.........Wait! Virgil! The emo kid I share some classes with! I don't know his last name, but he's the only person I know whose name starts with V. ...Wait, are V and Virgil the same person? Ugh! I'm going to find Patton. Hopefully he can help."</em>
</p>
<p>Mind made up, he hurried off to go and find his Dad-type friend.</p>
<p>Arriving at the doors to the auditorium, he pulled open and sprinted to the stage where a few other theater kids were scattered about it.</p>
<p>"Patton! Patton! Come look at this!" He said with a grin on his face as he waved around the beautiful little note in his hand.</p>
<p>A boy with fluffy light brown hair wearing khaki pants, a light blue shirt, sneakers, and a grey cardigan came out from backstage and sped walked out to the edge of the stage. He had light blue eyes framed by black glasses and wore a large, friendly smile.</p>
<p>Sitting down on the edge beside Roman, he asked, "What is it, kiddo?"</p>
<p>"Well~, You know how Remus was dropping hints that I was going to be confessed to today?"</p>
<p>"MmHmm."</p>
<p>"This is it! Look at it and read it!"</p>
<p>He handed Patton the note and watched his friends face light up. Patton squealed, "This is so pretty and it's adorable! Aw! I can't wait to find out who wrote it, Kiddo!"</p>
<p>"That's actually something I want to talk about, Patton. Do you know anyone with the Initials V.S.?"</p>
<p>"Hmm, Isn't Remus friends with somebody named Virgil? I can't for the life of me think of his last name. I'll text Logan to see if he knows."</p>
<p>"I wondered about that because Remus usually calls him V. It's the only possibility I can think of, and thanks Pat."</p>
<p>They waited in silence for a few moments before Patton's phone buzzed.</p>
<p>"Yep, Logan knows. His name is Virgil Storm. Are you okay, Roman?" Patton asked with concern because the longer Roman stood there the less happy he seemed.</p>
<p>He tried to smile, "I'm fine, Padre. It's just ..... I know next to nothing about him. I don't know if I should turn him down or not because I don't want to lead him on. If I agree and I don't feel the same, I don't want to hurt him. He said he even wrote a song for me, Padre. I don't know what to do!"</p>
<p>By the end of his little rant, he was just about whaling and Patton had hoped down from the stage to hug him.</p>
<p>"Aw, Kiddo. It's going to be okay, I'll help you, okay? You wanna hear what I think you should do?" Patton asked with a soft smile.</p>
<p>"Yea, please, Padre."</p>
<p>"I think you should go. Listen to his song for you and then talk to him. Ask him to let you get to know him before you try to start dating. You'll have to decide for yourself if you even want to give him a chance, Kiddo. Don't do it just because he confessed and you feel like you have to. That will end up with both sides hurting."</p>
<p>He smiled. Patton always knew the right thing to say to him.</p>
<p>"Okay, Padre. Thanks."</p>
<p>"Your welcome, Kiddo!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Virgil's P.o.v</b>
</p>
<p>He looked at his watch. Five minutes until seven. Unsurprisingly, he was a nervous wreck as he sat with his knees to his chest on the bench. Below the bench was an old school boombox and he had his guitar leaning against the side of it.</p>
<p>He hadn't gotten too dressed up because he wasn't about to change himself for someone else, even if that someone else was his crush since middle school.</p>
<p>He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with rips in them and his black combat boots. Underneath his signature hoodie was a purple long sleeved v-neck t-shirt.</p>
<p>He was wearing his favorite necklace that had a purple storm-cloud on it with a white lighting bolt; along with that was his favorite choker necklace made of leather with a little silver chain that hung from it that had a black crescent moon on the chain. He wore his obsidian stud earrings with amethyst surrounding the obsidian. He also had on some simple gold and silver bracelets on, not that anyone could see them because of the hoodie.</p>
<p>He even put a fresh coat of black and purple fingernail paint on his nails. He also had to reapply his make-up, but he usually did that anyway.</p>
<p>To outsiders, he hadn't dressed up at all, but the few people close to him knew he had put in effort by wearing his best day to day outfit instead of just throwing on some clothes.</p>
<p>At 7:59 he watched as Roman was casually walking towards the bench. He blushed. Roman was wearing white leather pants, black dress shoes, a red and white leather-man jacket and a red button up shirt. He completed the outfit with golden highlights here and there.</p>
<p>He stood up and put the boombox on the bench then proceeded to get out his guitar. He smirked. He turned the boombox on and faced Roman as he listened to it start up.</p>
<p><em>"Well, It's now or never, isn't it?" </em>he thought to himself. This song was different from all of the other ones he's written, but it was a love song and he was proud of it, if not embarrassed and nervous.</p>
<p>
  <em>*click*</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>"Avoiding this disaster, seemed impossible.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>My heart is beating faster; fast as it can go.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>'cause I'm over thinking every word, that was never said or heard;</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Happy ever after? I don't think so."</em> </b>
</p>
<p>He looked softly at Roman with who seemed a little starstruck. He didn't bother hiding his smirk. He might have low self esteem, but he knew he was a good singer. His friends told him so and so did his fans.</p>
<p>He might have never made a public appearance, but his "alter ego" had quite the fan base.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>"I'm in love with someone, who doesn't know I exist.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>I stare from afar in my hand-broken heart while I play pretend.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>I'm in love with someone, who doesn't know I exist.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>And it's you, yes, it's true, you don't even know it, I can't ever win."</em> </b>
</p>
<p>He took a step closer to Roman who was smiling but seemed to be pretty dazed.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>"Am I invisible?</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Should I let it go? Would you ever know?</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Am I just another crazy laying on the low?</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Am I invisible?</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Will you ever see, what you do to me?</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Breaking hearts in the dark so easily.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Am I invisible?"</em> </b>
</p>
<p>At this point, he started adding a little more flare to it by slowly swaying and then -still slowly- turning in a circle and orbiting around Roman, like a planet spins and orbits the sun. He did this all during the next verse.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>"Tangled up and tongue-tied; What have I become?</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Always got you on my mind; got me feeling dumb.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>And I'm tripping over my own feet, and I'm mad you got the best of me;</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Falling for you slowly, from a distance."</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Here he looked Roman, who was spinning in his own circle so he could keep his eyes on him, right in the eyes, hoping that he could see the love he felt for him before he continued to spin around and orbit.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>"I'm in love with someone, who doesn't know I exist.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>I stare from afar in my hand-broken heart while I play pretend.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>I'm in love with someone, who doesn't know I exist.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>And it's you, yes, it's true, you don't even know it, I can't ever win."</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Locking eyes with Roman again, he let all his soul be completely bare and unguarded, which was the exact opposite of how he usually was.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>"Am I invisible?</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Should I let it go? Would you ever know?</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Am I just another crazy laying on the low?</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Am I invisible?</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Will you ever see, what you do to me?</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Breaking hearts in the dark so easily.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Am I invisible?"</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>"I'm in love with someone, who doesn't know I exist.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>And it's you, yes, it's true, you don't even know it, I can't ever win."</em> </b>
</p>
<p>Roman did something that shocked him, but made him feel butterflies. He started singing the last verse with him.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">"Am I invisible?</span> </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Should I let it go? Would you ever know?</span> </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Am I just another crazy laying on the low?</span> </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Am I invisible?</span> </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Will you ever see, what you do to me?</span> </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Breaking hearts in the dark so easily.</span> </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Am I invisible?"</span> </em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>*click*</em>
</p>
<p>By the end of the verse they were standing right in front of each other, both looking extremely pleased with themselves.</p>
<p>"....That. Was. Amazing!" Roman exclaimed, startling him before he smirked and chuckled.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you think so. You weren't too bad there at the end yourself."</p>
<p>"*offended Princey noises*, I'll have you know that I'm an excellent singer and we were perfectly harmonized." Roman told him and did some dramatic hand motions.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you are, and yes, yes we were, Princey."</p>
<p>"...Princey?"</p>
<p>He eyes widened as he thought, <em>"Oh sh*t!" </em>"Oh, um, uh, i-it's a n-nickname I have for you 'cause Remus told me your middle name.....Do you not like it? I-i can j-just call you by name if you want? I, um, I call Remus Dukey sometimes if t-that makes you f-feel better and, um, uh, I'm rambling now, sorry."</p>
<p>He hated his nervous stutter, but he couldn't help it. It also happened when his anxiety was being a b*tch to him.</p>
<p>Roman quickly reassured him by saying, "Oh no no no. It's fine! It just came a little out of nowhere for me."</p>
<p>He sighed and gave a small smile, "Thanks ......, Princey."</p>
<p>Roman beamed at him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Roman's P.o.v</b>
</p>
<p>Virgil gave him a small, slightly crooked, smile and said, "Thanks ..., Princey."</p>
<p>He beamed at him.</p>
<p>He had quickly realized that Virgil had anxiety and didn't wish to make it any worse. He was slightly startled by the nickname, but decided that he liked it. He did like being a Prince Charming, after all.</p>
<p>He was awed by the voice he heard coming out of the smaller teen -he was convinced he had heard it before but couldn't think of where-. Although this was his first time ever really noticing his schoolmate -and possible future boyfriend-, he could tell so many things about him.</p>
<p>When he was singing, he was standing at his full height and was as tall as him, but he was wearing combat boots which gave him two inches in height, so he was two inches shorter than him. He also seemed to prefer slouching as he had slouched the moment he was standing still and no longer singing.</p>
<p>He knew that he was very nervous, but very good at not letting it show in his body language. He couldn't, however, hide his anxiety as it showed in his voice as a stutter. Virgil's eyes were the key to knowing how he felt about things because he couldn't hide the emotion in them.</p>
<p>He had seen the love, hope, sadness, nervousness, and adoration all aimed at him.</p>
<p>He wasn't about to jump in head first in a relationship he was sure about as that would only hurt them both, however, Virgil's song was very persuasive.</p>
<p>"Well, I guess we should formally introduce ourselves. I'm Roman Prince Royal, and you are?" he asked with a grin on his face as he took hold of Virgil's hand and bowed with his other hand behind his back.</p>
<p>"V-virgil Storm," he stuttered with a blush dusting his face pink as he placed a kiss on the hand he was holding before releasing it and standing back up.</p>
<p>"A pleasure to meet you, Virgil."</p>
<p>His eyes shined with laughter as he watched Virgil sputter his reply, "S-sa-me h-here." with a bright pink face.</p>
<p>"Well, why don't we get to know each other a bit? I'm afraid I don't know all that much about you."</p>
<p>Virgil blinked, "Alright, you wanna stay and sit here or would you like to go to a cafe or something?"</p>
<p>His eyes lit up, "Why don't we go to this little cafe I know of? It's called 'Nature's Den', it's a little family owned business. It's not that far from here, actually."</p>
<p>"Sure, just let me put my guitar up and grab my boombox."</p>
<p>Virgil blinked when he turned around from his guitar case to see that he was already holding the boombox and said, "You don't have to carry that for me, I can get it."</p>
<p>"Ah, but what kind of Prince would I be if I didn't help you carry something as simple as this?" he sighed and moved dramatically, pleased when he heard a snort and a ,"Fine, have it your way, Princey." from the emo in front of him.</p>
<p>"Well? Lead the way, Princey."</p>
<p>"Gladly!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>After about ten minutes of walking and chatting to each other, they arrived at the cafe and sat in one of the booths.</p>
<p>"This place seems pretty cozy." Virgil said as he looked around the place.</p>
<p>"It does, doesn't it? ......Um, why are you sitting like that?"</p>
<p>Virgil seemed confused for a moment before he went, "Ah, I sit like this just because I can and I like sitting like this. For me, it's pretty comfortable and what I'm used to. I sit like this in school and at home, well anywhere really."</p>
<p>"Don't the teachers get onto you for it?"</p>
<p>The storm-cloud across from him smirked and asked, "Have you ever heard or seen a teacher question or tell me anything?"</p>
<p>He blinked at that and raked his mind and realized that, no, he had never seen a teacher -or even a student- speak directly to Virgil for anything, and shook his head.</p>
<p>"Why is that?"</p>
<p>"I'm not exactly sure what causes it, but I blend into the background scarily well, and unless I interact with you first, you'll never even know I was there. I have a few close friends that are 'immune' to this little knack of mine, but other than that, if you were to ask around, the most you would get is that I'm the 'ghost kid' of our school."</p>
<p>Roman could hear the air quotations around the words "immune" and "ghost kid".</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not sure what to say to that other than it must be easy for you to sneak around."</p>
<p>"It is." Virgil's smirk grew bigger, if that was even possible. Then his face fell a little as he said," Roman, I think we better talk about something slightly more serious."</p>
<p>He knew Virgil was getting serious as he had actually used his name and not Princey.</p>
<p>"Oh, well, I think I know where this is going, so I'll start first," he waited until he got a signal to continue, "As lovely as your song was, and as wonderful time I've had with you so far, I don't want your to get your hopes up or lead you on in anyway, ok? I want us to get to know each other before we go farther, perhaps take each other on a date or two before we become committed and official."</p>
<p>He felt relief at getting that off his chest, but also a little nervous. He soon relaxed as he saw the understanding in Virgil's eyes.</p>
<p>"I appreciate you saying that, Roman. I'm fine with that. I'm actually surprised we've gotten as far as we have, I wasn't sure you were going to show up at all. I am, after all, basically a stranger. Now here are some warnings of my own; I have some probably strange habits, and I've been told I come off really cat like. What you see now is what you get. I'm not changing myself for you or for anyone else. Don't worry about doing something I don't like. Trust me, I <em>will </em>let you know if you mess up. I have anxiety and serve self esteem issues as well a few mental issues. Anything else about me you'll probably learn the more I feel like I can trust you."</p>
<p>He smiled. He was fine with all of that and told Virgil as much. Now that they were both on the same page, he was going to take a chance.</p>
<p>They spent about about another hour at the cafe, talking about this and that, and getting to know each other.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few years later and he would tell you that he took the best chance of his life that night in the cafe, all because of a little note.</p>
<p>And as all good stories go, They lived Happily Ever After</p>
<p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>A/N: Before I forget, I'mma clear up some questions you may have. Virgil, Remus, and Janus have a band. They post their music on Youtube. They have quite the fan-base despite the fact that their only known by their stages names/ band name, and they wear costumes and masks whenever they actually show themselves. They aren't after any fame, and are trying to stay low, because they(well, mainly Virgil) don't want the attention in their personal lives.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I'm being vague here because I'm probably going to use that little piece of my AU again sometime in the future.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>